Unnamed
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Atomic Asylum our new band from the middle of Nowhere has just beat My Chemical Romance on the charts. But why do the hate MCR so much?
1. Chapter 1

Unnamed

By: Becca

" Atomic Asylum, our new band from the sticks of New York, has finally beat My Chemical Romance with there hit I'm Not Okay. So here at number one on the top 50 count down. It's Pleading Innocence by Atomic Asylum."

"YES!" shouted Chip from the back seat of the van.

"Finally!" said Dale jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, we've been tailing them for weeks." I said turning up the radio, our song Pleading Innocence was blasting.

"So MTV really wants on TRL this afternoon." said Dale happily

"Yup! They called me yesterday." I said just as was another 10 minutes till we got to TRL. We were about to get out of the van when we saw another van pull up next to us. My Chemical Romance was written all over it. Great. Just great. I opened up my side door and jumped out. Chip opened the back door and did the same. We walked over to the trunk and started pulling out our insterments. I grabbed my guitar and Chip grabbed his bass. Dale got out and grabbed his drumlsticks. Finally I went back in the middle of the car and woke up my little sister she's 18, I guess not so little but she is our pianist.

"Haily. Hun up." I said nugding her a little.

"Freak off." she yawned and shot up. "OMG were at TRL!"

"That's the Hails I know." I said laughing. She jumped out of van and ran to the back door. Her short pink plaid skirt flying back and forth. Fyi she's a prepy-punk. She grabbed her keyboard and Derf slammed the trunk shut. MCR's band started to take out insterments from next to us. Me and Haily started walking up to the doors.

"Hey yo, Hails, Helli wait up!" yelled Dale.

"Alright calm down." I said stopping. I looked over at the MCR's van and I saw two of the people staring at me and Hail's.

"Uh, Hi?" Haily to them.

"Hey." said the one with short black hair and red streaks.

"Buna. I'm Helena and this is Haily." I said. (A/N: Helena is based on a person I know named Helena, Not after the song)

"I'm Frank and this is Gerard." he said pointiing to the guy next to him.

"My Chem, I see." I said looking at there van.

"Yup. What's your band?" he asked.

"Atomic Asylum." said Haily

"Oh. Eh. Gee why don't you go help Mikey." he said and walked over to us.

"Hey, I just wanna apologize in advance for anything Gerard say's or does. He feels your band is stealing our purpose."

"Your purpose?" I laughed. "We had it first, we've been together since 1999. Unlike you guys that have been together since '01 right?" He looked at me amazed and P-O'd. Me and Haily just walked away, Dale with us and Chip somewear near us.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Haily

"It's the truth hun."

"You know what else is the truth? That you were a total Bi-utch!"

"I am what I am hun. Isn't that what your idols wrote a song about? The Jonas Hoes?"

'"They're not Hoes!"

"Than why do they were such tight pants? If Dale here did that you'd call him a hoe."

"She's got a point there" said Chip.

"Uh!" said Haily. We got up to the security and told them our names. Go on in he said and gave us passes. We were walking down the hall as people busled about and setting stuff up. A guy came running up to us.

"Hello I'm Carson Daley" he said and took my hand. "You must be Helena Hopkins"

"Yup. This is my sister, Haily, and Chip with his brother Dale. You know like the chipmunks?" I said pointing to each one.

"Hi, So here's the deal, Your on after My Chemical Romance. You go out after I start the interview and I'll interview You guy's with MCR." he paused making sure we got that. "Then we'll have a little battle of the punk bands."

"Sounds Good" said Hails. What is she thinking no it dos'ent! I'm pretty sure MCR wanna kill me right now.

"Um Actually Carson, My Chem and Us got into a little disagreement in the parking lot." I said tying to sound as innocecent as possible.

"Oh, um. Well I'm sure you guys will make up. Your dressing room is two doors down." he said and walked away.

"Joyful." I muttered walking down to our dressing room. I opened the door to see a normal everyday dressing room, It had a couch, a coffee table, a door to a bathroom and a Tv. Nothing to big to report. I walked in and sat down.

"Maybe we should go out and buy some stuff to wear." said Haily

"Sounds Fun." I said and set my guitar down on the couch and opened my Invader Zim bag I checked my wallet I had about 2 hundred dollars. "I think I can go shopping."

"Yayez!" said Haily skipping to the door. Chip and Dale walked after her. I was about to go out the door when I heard my cellphone ring. I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket and picked it up.

"Yello?" I said

"Hey Helli, It's Emily, your gonna be on TRL at 7pm right?" she asked

"Heck yes!"

"Good I'm throwing a party. shout out to me if they'll let you please?"

"You got it. Oh and you better send me pic's from the party." I said and hung up. She's used to it by now. :-) I quickly headed out of the dressing room door and acidently bumped into someone.

"I'm super sorry," I said and looked up.

"S'okay." said the guy I talked to before, Frank I think his name was. Than he looked up from th floor. His expression changed imediatly.

"I'm also sorry 'bout before. I'm really touchy about my band. I mean I' ve worked so hard to finally get here. Well I'm sure ya'll have too. But, I mean me and Hails. We just tried so hard to make our image a good one not like the emo bands, but one that actually helped kids by saying we know exactly how it feels to be turned down, to feel so alone in this world. Ya know?" I said quickly.

"That's exactly what Gerard thinks about us." said Frank smiling, well grinning. I laughed.

"Sounds like Gerard and I might make good friends." I said still laughing. "Hey, listen where going shopping, wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll see if any of the guys wanna come." he was still grinning as he walked away. i stuck my hand in my pocket hunting for my I-pod. When I finally found it, what can I say Tripp pants have Huge pockets, at least these did. I turned my i-pod on and it started playing House Of 1000 Corspes by Rob Zombie came on, Ironic considering I was wearing a Sweeny Todd T-shirt. I really love Rob Zombie so of course I was kinda dancing when Frank got back.

"Hi?" He said laughing. I looked up to see the one named Gerard standing there.

"Buna, I'm Helena. You can call me Helli." I said sticking my hand out. He took it.

"I'm Gerard, or Gee whatever." he said.

"Great ta meet ya!" I said "Um I think we better get going, knowing Chip and Dale they are probably halfway to a Starbucks by now."

"Kay." said Frank and we walked out on to the street. Hundreds of people were walking down the street, but I'm used to it because I came here all the time when I was a kid. In fact my ex lives here somewhere...27th ave I think.

"So where you from?" asked Frank as we walked by a newstand.

"I'm originally from England but I moved to a really small town in New York, called Liberty when I was 8."

"Really? That's cool. I thought I sensed an accent in you." he smiled and Gerard just looked at the ground. He didn't seem so shy on interviews...

"Where you guys from?"

"Were both from New Jersy." said Frank grinning again.

"Oh, that's cool. I only go to New Jersey once in a while, like when I need to visit my uncle, and his 100 pound cat." Frank laughed and Gerard cracked a small smile.

"Finally he shows some emotion." I said, looking at Gerard.

"So sounds like we come from completely different life styles." said Frank walking into the Starbucks we just happened to arrive at, and sure enough as soon as we got in Chip and Dale ran over to me.

"We thought you got eaten by the under ground mole people that live in the subways." said Dale with fake horror.

"You wish." I muttered walking up to the line.

"Yup!" he yelled happiy.

I walked up to the line and ordered a Grande Mocha Frappachino without wipped cream. Can we say YUM! Gerard and Frank went next and Dale walked over to me.

"I thought you hated them." he said matter-o-factactly.

"I did, But hey I wanna get some friends in the famous world. Frank's not to bad, Gerard is super quitet" I looked over at Gerard.

"Whoa really? That's werid, I mean he screams so much in his songs, like Hailey. Only she only screams and choruses, But she is never quiet." I glanced over at Hails and she was making conversation with some random lady wearing a fur coat.

"Yeah, well I guess, he's just different then Hails."

"Or maybe he's a pyhcopath." Dale rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, That's it."

"I KNEW IT!"

"You don't recongize sarcasm do you?"

"Nope."

I walked over to the counter and grabbed my frap. Then motioned to Hayley that I was leaving. She nodded and I walked out into the busleing city. I was heading down the street towards Macy's when I bumped into another person. I looked up, into the guys brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. Your like the 3rd person I bumped into today." I said and he smiled. He had a cute smile.

"That's fine. I'm Bert. By the way." He held out is hand, and I took it.

"My names Helena, but call me Helli." I grinned.

"Yo Helli, wait up!" yelled A voice from behind me I turned around to see, Hailey, Chip, Dale,Gerard and Frank running torwards me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Gerard Way." said Bert from beside me."Oh and you brought the midget." Gerard froze. And Frank's fist clenched super tight.

"He's not a midget!" Gerard said his voice was gorgeous. "And I see you haven't gotten shot yet. What a shame."

"Errrr. What's going on?" I asked scared. How did they know each other.

"Gerard and his crap band think that we stole there fans." said Bert, and put his arm around me. Whoa there partner. No. I pushed his arm off and walked over by Gerard.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we are obviously better." Bert said waving his hand in a "duh" movement.

"No way." said Gerard. And Frank nodded. "You came to our concert and betrayed us by, telling the fans through a mega-phone to not listen to our music. Your ass was so wasted you betrayed your own friends."

"This is comming form the guy that STILL takes drugs. Zanax I think, right Gee?"

"Shut up!" yelled Frank. I stood there dumbfounded. Gerard was on drugs? I would have never of guessed. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would take drugs.

"No. I don't think I will." he said. "Your still getting drunk before shows right? Yeah. I thought so."

I had, had enough.

"You know what, "Bert" you are a ass." I took my Starbucks and poured it on top of his head. "I suggest you get a towel."

"You Bitch!" He screamed.

"That's what they call me." I gave him the loser sign on my head. "Loser."

Gerard and Frank where laughing, super hard and Gee had his phone out, snapping pictures. Hailey was too. Dale had an O formed on his face.

"Gerard do you always have a girl fight your battles, That would explain Frank" Bert said, and I saw Frank shoot across the space and Punch Bert straight in the jaw. I sucked my breath in. "Frank!" yelled Gerard. And Bert punched Frank right in the nose. There was a horrible crunching sound. Frank howled in pain. A bunch of people where watching the scene. I grabbed Gerard's Arm as he was about to lunge.

"Don't give him what he wants." I muttered. Walking over to where Bert was struggling with Frank. I pulled Frank away from Bert and Kicked Bert where it hurts Super hard. Franks nose was bleeding super bad, and he had a couple of bruises on his arms. Bert was rolling around in pain on the ground.

"I think you made him a eunach." said Frank with a laugh. I laughed and we headed back to TRL. When we walked in the door, Carson almost had a heart attack.

"What happened?!" he demanded

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I wasn't gonna post this but I changed my mind.

-Becca


	2. Chapter 2

Unnamed

by: Becca

"Welcome to TRL, We are here with My Chemical Romance, a band that started out in a small town in NJ to become one of the biggest anti-emoism bands today." Carson said looking at the guys, "So how did you guys start out?"

"Well, I guess on September 11, 2001. I saw the towers go down and it was then I kinda just went, what am I going to do with my life." Carson nodded. "So what I did was I called up the guys, starting with Ray, an basically asked 'Are you happy with what your doing with your life.' And then we decided to make a band." He grinned.

"Go, your on." said a guy as Pleading Innocence began to play over the speakers.

"Atomic Asylum, Atomic Asylum!" Chanted 10-20 people in the crowd, People where screaming. I can't tell you how happy I was. Hayley waved and jumped around as we walked out.

"Well, look at this," said Carson as if he didn't know we were going to come out. "Atomic Asylum." I smiled as Hayley, Chip, Dale and I took seats on the stools out there.

"Hey." I said to Carson.

"Hi, so welcome to TRL." he smiled.

"Feels awesome to be here."

"So what where going to do is question both the leads of the bands and see how close to being the same you guys are. Then we'll have the crowd vote on which of you they like better."

"Kay." said Gerard.

"Sounds great." I said. (note to reader- The italic answer is MCR's, Bold is A.A and reg. is Carson's.)

"How do you write your songs?"

**"Well, I in all seriousness have to be on a bus. No lie." **

**"**_Uh, I guess basically I just sit down and write."_

"Fascinating. Next. What bands do you like?"

"_I like Black Flag, The Misfits, That kinda stuff."_

"**I'm more of a Afi, Hawthorn Heights, Rob Zombie, and Beatle kinda girl." I laughed.**

"How do you guys travel?"

"**I actually bought an old school bus, painted it black and wrote Atomic Asylum on the side. Then the band we tore out seats and put in bunks and we have a little place in the back of it where we have beanbags and a little teenie portable DVD player that plugs into a cigarette lighter. It rocks and only costed about $1000."**

_"Compared to there's our is junk." He laughed "We travel in an old white van."_

"I see. How old are you two?"

"_I'm 26." _

**"I feel young. I'm 21 years young."**

**"**Okay. Would you mind singing a few lines of a song for us?"

"**Not at all. This is a bit of Pleading Innocence.**

**I'm tired of all your lies**

**We'd always be together**

**Haha yeah right.**

**I love you sugar,**

**Never.**

**I'll always be there**

**sure, when you weren't needed**

**I never believed a word you said,**

**Forget You Dude!**

**You said you loved me**

**Me and You forever**

**Were you ever true?**

**My magic eight ball warned me.**

**My friends tried to let me know.**

**Yet still I'm crushed**

**Like the ice in your soda.**

**I'm not perfect.**

**With my big black boots and studded belt.**

**The ever popular, We can still be friends.**

**To the End.**

**Hahaha.**

**That's about half I think."**

_"This is some of I'm Not Okay I promise. _

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go it's better off that way._

_for all the dirty looks the photographs your boyfriend took. _

_I remember when you broke your foot, from jumping out the second floor._

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay. You wear me out. (Note to reader- I didn't look up the lyrics I did that for memory and wrote down what I thought I heard, don't hurt me.)"_

_"_Okay So for our viewers what are your names?"

"_I'm Gerard Way."_

**"My names Helena well Helli Hopkins."**

"Give us a short biography of you band."

**"Oh gosh. Well where from a small town named Liberty in New York, We belong to Dumb Poison Apple records (A.N- if it's real company let me know. O.o) and are against any and all suicidal emos." I smiled**

_"Were from like I said New Jersey. Started out on September 11...kinda, We __dislike__ emos. And belong to Reprise records."_

_"_**Anti-emo par-tay." I said without thinking. Gerard chuckled. **

"Okay well lets let the crowd vote." said Carson. He got up, "Those of you that want My Chemical Romance..." he paused as some of the audience cheered, "Atomic Asylum?" Our cheer was obviously louder and Hayley jumped up and down raising her hands in a pump up the volume way.

"Well I guess Atomic Asylum wins!" said Carson. I kinda shrugged it off but Gerard was glaring at me angrily. Someone's a sore loser.

"So thanks Carson but Atomic Asylum has gotta hit the road." I said, turning to go. Gerard grabbed my wrist and out of nowhere, on national television, he kissed me.

- - - - - - - -

Mwhahaha. Whata ya'll think of it, some of you not mentioning any names....Chemically Unstable Disco.....wanted some background on Atomic Asylum so there you go!

-Becca


	3. Chapter 3

Unnamed 

by- Becca. btw I have neon yellow hair! ohemgee.

I was taken aback I'd know this guy for an hour at the most and barley even talked to him and he was kissing me! (not to mention on national television.) The crowd was oohing and Gerard and I broke apart, I didn't know what else to do so I kinda...Slapped him. Right across his chubby checked, pale, porcelain, like face. The crowd gasped and I ran off the show-ey area thingey. Yeah. I ran backstage and through the hall accidentally knocking over a guitar that said 'Pansy' on it and it smashed into three jagged pieces.

"Shit." I muttered leaving it and running. I jumped down a entire flight of stairs and hightailed it to the van. I sat there trying to keep from hurting anyone or myself. I hate my fuckin' life. Why does thiis always happen to me!? The little things too! Ugg. I began to get lightheaded. Oh, Fuck. I heard knock on my window and with the little self control I had over my body I opened the door, it was Frank, one of the last people on earth I'd want to hurt.

"So, Hi. What was that about?!" He asked. He sounded angry.

"HE BLOODYWELL KISSED ME ON MUTHER FUKIN' TELEVISION! I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR AN HOUR!" I exploded.

"Calm down, kay?" said Frank.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" I screamed.

"I don't get what your so worked up about. It was only a kiss. Not a slap..." he trailed off grinning.

"DON'T MAKE ME THE BAD GIRL." I yelled at him.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. I'm sure if Gee knew you where going to react like that he wouldn't have kissed you." he said. He seemed to have an 'I am the peace maker' attitude.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed, "Get away from me." I screamed, Frank must of thought I was screaming at him but I pointed to the guy in back of him, there was a MTV guy with a video camera and I had no doubt it was recording. I jumped out of the car.

"You betta get the FUCK away, so help me god, I am the one thing you don't wanna see PISSED OFF in the entire world!" I screamed at the camera guy. Frank was crackin' up at me, so why not give these guys what they want? Some friggen' action. I couldn't take it anymore, a monster inside of me was trying to break free. I gave up fighting back against it and I tackled Frank to the ground. I began punching him, I heard the door to the studio swing open and in seconds I was being pulled off of Frank by Chip and some fuzzy haired guy. I was kicking and screaming and struggling. Suddenly I felt the sharp pain of a needle being jammed in my arm by Haily. My body automatically went calm and I began to breathe normally. Chip and fuzzy wuzzy took me over to the side of the building and set me down.

"Thanks Hails." I muttered catching my breath, and feeling the monster begin to fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

Unnamed

by. Becca

Disclaimer- MCR own MCR. Kay? Becca Own Atomic Asylum. Got it?

"Helli. You calm enough? Did he go away?" Haily sounded desperate, my vision felt as if it wasn't mine.

"No." snarled a voice that wasn't mine.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed. "DALE! DO YOU HAVE IT YET!?!" I heard Haily scream through the tunnels that had became my ears. NO! I was the one slowly fading! I had to gather all my strength and get this guy, no demon that was taking over me again to either calm down or out of me completely. I heard the shaking of a bottle and opened my eyes to see Haily shaking up a bottle of Holy water. Thank god.

_'Wanna play?' I asked the monster, menace in my voice_

_'Play, you won't be able to stay conscious another minute, bitch and when your out this body will be mine.' snarled the demon. _

_'Wanna bet?!' _I snarled just as Chip and Dale forced open my mouth and poured the holy water down my throat. A horrible agonizing burning erupted and the demon was screaming. But he won't die. No, he will be back. He always is.

"Helli?! Oh, Helli!" a relived Haily exclaimed happily when I took the holy water from Dale and to a Huge gulp. I looked around where I was now, it was the same place but there where 8 terrified faces staring down at me. I waved.

"Uh, hi." I muttered somewhat embarrassed. Every body but Haily Chip, Dale and I had probably never seen this before.

"Want me to explain it to them?" asked Haily. I nodded as Dale brought me a real bottle of water I downed it in a second as it cooled my aching throat.

"Helena is well, well, she's possessed; By a demon. When she was five a Satan worshiper placed a curse on her, enabling her to be possessed by the first demon that needed a "host", only problem was, she became inhabited by one of the most powerful demons in existence. She has had 3 exsicisms and none have worked. When people show her too much affection or when they get her PO'd or even if she's just sick, this thing takes her over. That's why she ran from Gerard and Slapped him, he was literally slapped by a demon, and Frank was tackled by the demon, not Helena. Well, technically speaking'." I sat there sipping my water quietly, watching them all glance from Hails to me.

"We have to keep a needle full of some kind of like, holy crap on hand at all times." said Dale showing them the needle that was shoved in my arm earlier. I glanced at the spot, blood and a watery substance where around it. I continued to sit there sipping my water innocently. "It usually calms her down enough to stop the fucking' devil from taken' her over, he has had a full take over in awhile, Texas right Chip?"

"Yup. One cow slaughter that couldn't be explained." smiled Chip.

"Mmm, burger...." i muttered not really realizing it. Chip let out an amused laughed and patted my head,

"Just wait, one of these days a cows going to eat you." he laughed. I laughed

"You keep saying that yet here I am." I laughed.

"Helena?" stuttered Frank. I looked up at him covered in some blood from the brawl. "Wanna hug?" I laughed,

"Yes Frank you can hug me without the demon comming again." He smiled and jumped down to hug me. "It's your reward for surviving your fight with, Bo-I mean Gilbert!" I looked at an alarmed Bob. Frank laughed and let me go.

"Sorry." Muttered Gerard. I looked at him. " I am such and Idiot! I a sorry for freakin' kissing you, I'm sorry for the demon. I am sorry for existing!" I stood up.

"Gerard, It is not your fault. Don't hate yourself because of it." And gathering up all the strength I had left I held the demon back and kissed him, Long and passionately.

"See.....No.......Demon." I gasped out after I kissed him. I dug around in my pocket and searched for the Holy water I tore the label off and gulped down a sip. The burning returned but I did my best to smile. Haily and Frank saw me, I think...


End file.
